Negogiations
by JM9
Summary: Problems occur for Trip during negotiations between the Andorians and Vulcans. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

With graceful and powerful strokes, he swam with style and ease through the clear blue depths. Every now stopping to steal a photo of the vast coral reef below, which was teaming with alien aquatic life. It was so relaxing, just what he needed after a stressful six months of working non-stop on Enterprise. Trip was taken back by the sheer beauty of the place – from the myriad of colours reflecting back from the delicate, interwoven coral structures, the masses of tiny luminesant sea creatures; all which contrasted sharply with the clear blue tranquil depths he was swimming in. It was just sheer heaven.

Glancing at his watch he noticed that he had been down here for nearly two hours. His tank only had enough oxygen for another 15 minutes, so reluctantly he stowed away his camera and turned around to begin the long trek back to the surface above. Breaking the surface, he pulled off his goggles with one hand while brushing back his damp hair with the other. Treading water, he glanced around to get his bearings of the nearby beach. Once assured of his bearings, he set off in the right direction using powerful strokes. Reaching shallow ground, he waded out of the sea noticing two figures waiting for him in the distance.

T'Pol stared in awe at the tall imposing figure that was now walking out of the ocean towards them. Rivulets of water dripped off him as he pushed his wet hair out of his face, cascading down his strong masculine shoulders. T'Pol watched one droplet in particular with fascination as it traversed a path down his buff torso, through his forest of damp fuzzy chest hair that was just crying out for her to immerse her fingers in, down to strong lean abdominal muscles that gleamed in the sunlight. She licked her lips as she imagined the progression it would traverse with her eyes, past the waistline of his wetsuit, down to the lush hidden depths of…….. "Hey, Cap'n, T'Pol. What brings you down here? Have you come for some R&R as well," asked Trip, as he dropped his tank onto the floor beside him, not realising the erotic train of thought he had interrupted in Sub Commander T'Pol mind. "Are you okay, T'Pol? Ya look a little flushed."

"I'm fine commander, just not used to being next to all this water," replied an embarrassed T'Pol, trying to regain her composure.

"Sorry to cut short your vacation, Trip," interrupted Archer, "but shore leave's been cancelled. We've all been recalled back to Enterprise."

"Ah ya sure they wouldn't miss us for another 30mins, Cap'n. Ya gotta see it down there; it's like paradise."

"You don't know how tempting that appeals to me at the moment, but I'm sorry, we'll have to put it off for another time," replied Archer, as he threw a towel to Trip to dry himself off as they walked back to the shuttle pod. "The Andorians and the Vulcan's have finally decided to start their treaty negotiations. We're to rendezvous with the Vulcan ship 'Selaya' and the Andorian ship 'Whytan', to escort Ambassador Soval and Commander Shran to the meeting place."

"Geez ain't that going to be fun," said Trip pulling a sarcastic face as he tied to stretch his arm behind his head and towel dry his back.

"Ambassador Soval is an accomplished diplomat who has negotiated many treaties," replied T'Pol, as she grabbed hold of Trip's towel and began to rub his back dry for him, lingering her touch just a bit longer than was necessary. "His expertise will be greatly needed when dealing with the Andorians."

"Yeah, but he sure hates my arse," muttered back Commander Tucker, as he nodded a grateful thanks to T'Pol.

"With all due respect, Commander, it isn't your arse that he finds offensive," replied T'Pol, as she turned to walk on ahead.

"I dunno," laughed Trip, "Gimma a beer and a curry and I'll see what I can do in that respect."

Captain Archer laughed, waggling his finger at Trip, while T'Pol just raised her usual eyebrow.

------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Enterprise pulled up to meet the 'Whytan' at the requested coordinates. The 'Selaya' had previously commed through a message saying they had experienced an unfortunate delay that would put their rendezvous back 24 hours, much to General Shran's amusement. This gave each ship some unexpected downtime before they could escort each other to the planet where the treaty negotiations were taking place.

Unbeknown to the Enterprise, a few stars shimmered out of existence as a clocked vessel pulled up in close proximity and hovered close by awaiting a coded signal.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad that you could join us, Shran?" said Captain Archer as he greeted him at the airlock with Trip and T'Pol, "it's good to see you under more pleasant circumstances."

"I wouldn't call being under the same roof with Vulcan's for a lengthy period of time pleasant circumstances pink-skin," replied Shran before turning to smirk at T'Pol, "except when it's your pleasant company, Sub Commander."

T'Pol didn't answer with words to his remark, just a deep penetrating glare of dislike.

Shran just chuckled at this, he love winding T'Pol up. "Commander Tucker, you're looking well. How are you?"

"Yeah, it's amazing what a little shore leave can do," replied Trip acknowledging with a smile that he understood the question was aimed at his feelings towards his departed sister and he was grateful for Shran's concern. "Although your Andorian ale works just as well in that department also," said Trip mischievously while waggling his eyebrows.

"Why don't I bring a bottle over tonight and the Captain, you and me can drink an equivalent '2 weeks R&R' together," smiled back Shran in an equal mischievous mood. He couldn't help it, he emphasised with how Commander Tucker's had dealt with his loss due to their shared bond of each losing much loved siblings. Each time he saw Trip now, a protective, playful older brother instinct took over, when ever he was around him.

"Sounds great Shran," laughed both Archer and Trip as they walked along the corridor.

"How about you, Sub Commander," asked Shran with an evil glint in his eye, "care to loosen up a little."

As T'Pol threw him a glare and quickly walked away, Trip could have sworn he heard her muttering quietly under her breath, "not with you blue boy."

"Was that steam coming out of her eyes?" asked Archer with a smile. He just shook his head, "You certainly know how to pull her strings, Shran."

"Vulcan's," smirked Shran, in response to Captain Archer, "they wouldn't know how to loosen up and have a good time even if it killed them."

Trip just smiled, he certainly knew different in that respect, but he wasn't telling anyone. It wasn't polite to kiss and tell; anyhow he was hoping for round two and beyond in that department. He was sure T'Pol was as well, especially with the way she acted around him on the beach the other day, rubbing his back with a towel and giving him longing lustful looks. Trip didn't want to admit to T'Pol that he had seen her because he didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't yet sure about. He knew deep down she was the girl for him and that they would make one hell of a couple. Trip just wished T'Pol would hurry up and admit it also.

"Something we should know about, Commander?" asked Archer, derailing Trip's train of thought.

"No…… just trying to picture a loosened-up drunken Soval, party animal of the Universe," laughed Trip as both Shran and Archer each pulled a face. "Naaa…… ain't ever gonna happen."

-------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Later that evening the sound of laughter could be heard ringing out of the captain's ready room as the three officers exchange humorous anecdotes and stories.

"and then he climbed onto the bar, stripped off his shirt and began dancing away to the music, while waving his shirt in the air and singing at the top of voice…… 'I'm too sexy for ma shirt, too sexy for ma shirt, so sexy it hurts…..'" laughed Captain Archer, while a very embarrassed Trip was doing his best impression of trying to hide his face and sink through the floor.

"Commander Tucker…… I always thought you were the type to have a good time but I had no idea you were such an animal," laughed Shran as he refilled everyone's glasses once more.

"Hey it's not fair, you're giving a very slated and false impression of me," whined Trip, as his face became redder by the second. "I was very young, impressionable and easily lead."

"What do you mean, easily lead?" chuckled Archer.

"I'll have you know that I didn't know what the inside of a bar looked like before I started to hang out with you and A.J," explained Trip as he tried to put on an innocent and naïve face.

"Cough, Bullshit, Cough," laughed Archer, then, "hey, watch it," as Trip teasingly threw a pillow at him.

"Okay maybe I am exaggerating, but that night I was celebrating joining the Warp 5 project and stupidly I allowed you and A.J. to introduce me to the delights of Tequila, which you then got me blotto with."

"What's Tequila?" asked Shran.

"A powerful drink that has a hell of a kick," explain Archer, "Zephran Cochran always told my dad that no engineer could join his project without an initiation first – hence Trip's tequila induction," laughed Archer as they all chinked their glasses together. "Unfortunately he got so plastered after only a couple of drinks, he ended up on the bar giving us quite a show."

"Hey….. it took a lot more than a couple, a lot more," insisted Trip, much to Archer's amusement.

"You'll have to introduce me to this tequila, pink-skin……. It sounds my kind of drink."

"I don't know Shran," replied Archer, "it's not got a patch on this Andorian ale of yours, but hey, after the conference I'll grab a bottle and give you a taster."

"After 3 days of dealing with the likes of Soval, pink skin," chuckled Shran, "I'm going to need a lot more than one measly bottle."

This brought another round of laughter from all around.

"Well I'd hate to be the party pooper, but I've gotta go. I promised T'Pol that I would go over Engineering's crew evaluations with her," said Trip as he stood up.

"Can't it wait?" asked Archer.

"She seems to want to get them done before the conference starts. Anyway she promised me dinner as well to make up for it."

"Oh…… I get it now………," teased Archer with a wink in Shran's direction, "this seems like a ruse so she can get you all to her self in her quarters. Music in the background………"

"Very logical," teased Shran, playing along with the ruse, "dinner, candlelight…"

"It's not what ya think, we're just friends………" explained Trip quickly, sounding a tad defensive, "The candle light and music are only there for meditation and relaxation purposes……..."

"Arrrggghhhh ha," laughed Archer and Shran, "gotta ya? I bet she wears silk jammies as well."

That was it, Trip's face flushed up like a Christmas tree, causing another round of laughter and teasing all round. "I'm off, I'm not gonna stand around and be an object for your amusement."

"Trip…….!" exclaimed Archer, "we're only teasing, we don't mean it."

Trip nodded his head in acknowledgment, smiled, then walked out.

Archer and Shran both looked at each and laughed, "He is so smitten," they both said before chinking their glasses for another round of drinks.

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as Shran followed Archer into the mess for a private breakfast, they noticed Commander Tucker sitting down at one of the table tucking into a plate of scrambled eggs, hash's, bacon and beans.

"Looks like that paper work was pretty strenuous," teased Shran as they sat down at his table with a drink.

"Ain't gonna work," said Trip.

"What isn't going to work?" asked Archer.

"Me rising to the bait," replied Trip with a raise of his eyebrows as he sipped his coffee.

"Damn, that's spoilt my fun for the next hour," chuckled Archer.

"Go find some other gullible son of a bitch, this one ain't playing," said Trip. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've been working the night shift for the last four hours and I'm starving."

"Oh well, Shran, it looks like we'll have to find someone else to annoy."

"Too bad," replied Shran rather cagily, "I was going to make up for it by offering a full tour of my ship."

"Tour, did you say tour," answered Trip suddenly, "does that involve ya engine room?"

"I believe I said the word full," said Shran with a smirk.

"Well dip your fly fella's and bait away," smiled Trip, "how's 20mins do ya?"

"I'll inform Lieutenant Seldar to meet you in the shuttle bay, Commander and not to skimp on the minor details."

-------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paramount. No infringement intended.  
Summary:

A/N: Takes place after they have left the Expanse at the end of Season 3, but before the Season 4 episode, "Home."

Chapter Three

Trip was in his quarters preparing to leave for his tour of the Andorian ship when the door comm.. buzzed.

"Come in…… hi T'Pol, what can I do for ya,"

"If you're not busy this morning, I was wondering if you would like to help me on this new project I have been planning," T'Pol asked, anticipating that they could carry on where they had left off the previous night.

After completing the crew evaluations together they had spent a very enjoyable meal after, talking about their past lives, family, home, etc. Neither of them had wanted it to end due to the total ease they felt in each others company, but unfortunately Trip was working a late shift, so he had to call it to a halt. He had walked back down towards Engineering with a huge grin on his face, convinced that it wouldn't be long now before T'Pol was prepared to move ahead relationship wise. She seemed so much more composed and sure of herself than she had been in the Expanse and definitely a lot more relaxed and calmer, and from some of the looks that he had seen directed his way over the course of the night, he was now more certain than ever that friendship was not the only thing on her mind.

"Sorry, T'Pol….. normally I would love too, but Shran has just offered me a full tour of his ship."

T'Pol was quite shocked by this, "I surprised by his offer, Andorians aren't usually so open with their technological secrets."

"Maybe he's just being friendly."

"Highly doubtful considering their previous devious nature and history," said T'Pol trying to gauge their motivations for making such an offer.

"They've always been pretty much on the ball with us, T'Pol."

"I wouldn't call our previous tussle with them regarding the Xindi weapon, 'on the ball'," replied T'Pol as they walked out of Trip's quarters and towards the shuttle bay.

"That was one incident T'Pol. I don't know about you but I'm willing to give someone the benefit of doubt. He did come through for captain Archer at the end, when he helped them board the Xindi Weapon to destroy it."

"Nevertheless, I would suggest that you stay on your guard at all times. My people's dealings with Andorians have shown us that trust isn't an option with them because their motivations are always backed up by what they can get out of it for themselves."

"T'Pol….. it's just a tour for cripes sake," replied Trip, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Trip……..," said T'Pol in a serious tone of voice, which completely stopped Trip in his tracks, "I am just offering advice from a…… friend who has had a lot of prior dealings with this species in the past. Please be careful………. "

She seemed so serious and concerned with such big round brown eyes pleading for him to listen, that Trip felt a complete fool for thinking she was just being her usual superior Vulcan self. "Sure….. I'll sorry, I'll be careful, thanks," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and stared into those beautiful twin brown pools. All he wanted to do at that moment was to bend down and give her a kiss to show her how he really felt, but just as he was about to grab hold of the moment, all of his past insecurities crept right back up and he reined his courage right back in.

"Can ……. I see ya …… later, maybe…… dinner again?"

"I will look forward to that. Have a good time, Commander.

Smiling, he said, "I'll see ya later then," before climbing onto the shuttle to take him across to the Andorian ship.

--------------------------------------------------------  
Two hours later

Trip was as giddy as a kid in a candy store – the Wheyton was absolutely amazing in its sleek engine design and style. He couldn't believe that Shran had actually given him permission to view the ship; neither could Lieutenant Seldar by the looks he threw Trip at every opportunity and the tone of voice that he spoke to him in. It didn't take Trip long to catch on to the bitterness and resentment in his voice, but Trip refused to be pulled down by his dark mood – he was having too much of a good time.

He tried asking questions at every opportunity about their technology and warp design but Seldar refused to acknowledge them, which was beginning to piss Trip off no end. He was definitely going to have a word with Shran about the attitude of some of his crew. He was just about to try again with another round of questions when Lieutenant Seldar suggested that they go and have a look at the new plasma regulator injectors.

"Sure," replied Trip, confused by his sudden change of attitude.

Seldar steered Trip to the back end of the engine room, pointing out various mechanical parts that he knew would interest a fellow engineer, while wearing a half hearted attempt of a smile on his face. Instead of putting Trip more at ease, he was feeling decidingly uncomfortable in his presence. While he was pointing out and describing the technicalities of a particular piece of Andorian technology, he was called to by one of his crewmates, Doctor Anders,

"Lieutenant Seldar, could I have a moment with you please," asked Doctor Anders, "I sorry Commander Tucker, this won't take a moment," he said as he guided Lieutenant Seldar to the other side of the room.

/ Must be something interesting. / thought Trip, as he watched the two converse in deep discussion.

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" asked Doctor Anders in a quiet voice.

"Yes, it's our best option. We probably won't get another chance as good as this," replied Seldar, "If only Shran knew what an opportunity he has presented to us – the actual perpetrator of his own demise. Set it off now while he least suspects, it'll look like an ordinary accident."

"I'm not sure about this," said Anders.

"Do it, that's an order."

Doctor Anders threw Lieutenant Seldar an annoyed look as he flipped a switch on a remote control in his pocket. He didn't like being ordered around like this by a fellow officer equal to his own rank, or railroaded into a scheme that he didn't think would work. There was a loud explosion in a panel just off to the left of where Trip was standing with a huge outpouring of a bluish grey gas, which Trip received full blast in his face. He staggered back clutching his throat. For a few minutes it seemed his whole body was racked in a violent coughing fit, but then as Lieutenant Seldar and Doctor Anders came rushing over, he collapsed unconscious on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paramount. No infringement intended.  
Summary:

A/N: Takes place after they have left the Expanse at the end of Season 3, but before the Season 4 episode, "Home."

Chapter Four

Lieutenant Seldar and Doctor Anders rushed Trip into sickbay on the Andorian ship. He had previously cleared away his medical personnel to attend to some minor duties that had previously built up, so it was now deserted for them to progress with Stage 2 of their plan. Lieutenant Seldar locked the door then activated a secret communication device hidden within his uniform, causing Trip to shimmer off the ship by a transporter beam.

"I'm not comfortable with this, Seldar," said Doctor Anders in a worried voice, "what if Shran finds out what we are doing."

"He won't so quit panicking. I have enough people on this ship that can cover for us for the time its going to take for them to prepare him. Shran's a good captain but he's made a lot of enemies who feel as we do; who hold a grudge against him for the way he dealt with Tarah and how he botched the Xindi weapon retrieval," explained Lieutenant Seldar, "he's lost his way in our battle with the Vulcan's and he's become too enamoured with the humans to think straight. This is the only way to put an end to all that and regain Andor's supreme status once and for all. The humans are the perfect tool for this mission; we can use their gullibility, naïve and trusting qualities to our advantage."

"What if their doctor notices something back on their ship? He's hardly going to be in a fit state hen he is returned."

"I was told by our sponsors that it would be a few days before it takes complete effect. Until then we should be able to blame any after effects on his initial plasma exposure."

"But what if something goes wrong in the mean time? We don't know if it's going to have an adverse effect on human physiology."

Relax, I was told they have an accomplish on the Vulcan ship. When it arrives, he will take care of any problems that may arise until we arrive at Babel. So by the time anyone notices or suspect's anything's wrong, he'll be under our complete control and carrying out our plan."

"I wish I had your confidence, Seldar," not convinced this was going to work, "for one we don't know anything about them or why they are so willing to help us. Have you even seen them? What's in it for them?"

"I'm not able nor want to check details and the history of everyone who offers to help our cause," snapped Seldar, even though he admitted to himself that Anders held a good point. "If we are to halt this treaty then we have to trust them and accept whatever help they offer. I'm not interested if they have an ulterior motive concerning the Vulcan's either, as fair as I'm concerned, what's their loss is our gain. Let's just be thankful for our good fortune. Besides we never have been able to complete Stage 1 if it wasn't for the advantage their clocked ship offers."

------------------------------------------------------------

Trip was vaguely aware that something was different. It was cold for one, the faint sounds that he could hear somehow sounded different than the Andorian ship and he had the strangest feeling that he was held or tied down onto a cold solid table. He tried to open his eyes but the heavy pull of sleepiness dragging him back down to the dark quiet depths of slumber was too hard to resist. With extreme effort he creaked open his eyelids. Even though everything was blurry, he knew instantly that he wasn't on the Weytan anymore and these were definitely not Andorians – he wasn't sure but they kinda had slight Vulcan features. Had the Seleya arrived early and what the hell did they want with him. The thought of this stirred up feelings of panic inside of him. The sudden change in his bio readings must have alerted his kidnappers because before he could open his eyes to get a clearer view of his surroundings, he felt a hiss of a hyper spray against his neck, then nothing.

"Prepare him for the injections then insert the chip," exclaimed the doctor.

"Will it be detected by the humans onboard his ship?" asked the captain of the ship.

"No," replied the doctor, "the polithaden compound should make it undetectable at first by cloaking the chip to simple hand scans. Although I'm not sure how much it will hold up to a deeper, complex scan. By the time this compound has worn away in about a few days, there should be a significant build up of trinomial in his bloodstream to allow a strong signal transmission between the chip and our transceiver. It will be too late by the then if they detect anything because he will be deep under our control."

"Will we still be able to start sending transmissions in the meantime so we can begin the mind control program?"

"Yes," explained the doctor, "but I can't guarantee how effective it will be. He will be able to receive the signal due to the initial injection of trinomial he is receiving now, but it will be weak. That will increase as his body builds up a resistance to the drug. In effect the polithaden and trinomial will work together using his own body's metabolism to form the pathways for the actual signal. The longer it is in his system, the more pathways it will build and the greater the signal strength. That's the beauty of using human's, they already have the material in their own blood which is needed for the building work."

"Well it looks like those scans we took of the humans when they wandered into our minefield turned out useful for something after all," replied the captain with a sneer on his face. "How long will this take? I want to return him to the Andorian ship before his absence is felt."

"A few hours at most," replied the doctor, "I have already warned the Andorians to begin preparation for a cover up because he won't have regained conscious by then."

"Let me know when he is ready to transport back, doctor. Here's to success," saluted the captain.

"Success," replied the doctor, "and to the rise of the Romulan Empire."

--------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paramount. No infringement intended.  
Summary:

A/N: Takes place after they have left the Expanse at the end of Season 3, but before the Season 4 episode, "Home."

Chapter Five

Shran and Captain Archer had just walked back onto the bridge after a nice dinner. Shran had been expecting Trip to join them and tell them all about his tour, but Archer wasn't too surprised. "This is Trip we're talking about Shran, I know what he's like when he's inspecting a new piece of machinery: he'll be there all night."

"Maybe I should alert my officer to cancel any arrangements he's made for later?"

"Captain," interrupted Hoshi, "I've just received a comm. Message for Commander Shran from his ship."

"I bet that's Lieutenant Seldar calling to try and get himself excused," laughed Shran.

"I bet your right," laughed Archer, "put it through to my ready room Hoshi. He can take it in there. Do you want me to wait here?" asked Archer.

"No, join me, this won't take long. Seldar is just going to have to learn to be more diplomatic."

Inside Archer's ready room;

"Shran……."

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but there's been an accident. Commander Tucker has been rushed to sick bay."

"We'll be right there," said Shran jumping up, looking extremely concerned.

"I'll get Phlox to join us," replied Archer as he went towards the comm. System, "your doctors are not used to dealing with humans and he'll be able to help." "Phlox……. meet me at the shuttle bay, we're going over to the Wheytan, Trip's been hurt," said Archer before they both departed.

--------------------------------------------------

"What the hell happened?" asked Shran, as he ran into sickbay followed closely on his heels by Captain Archer and Phlox.

"There was a rupture in a plasma junction just in front of him. He received the full blast of the gas before we could reach him. He was having trouble breathing, so I administrated a stabilising agent," replied Doctor Anders.

"You administered a drug without having a complete knowledge of human physiology. Your recklessness could have done more harm than good," said a very concerned Doctor Phlox, who rushed over to examine his patient.

"I was more concerned with keeping him alive at the time, an issue that we might not be faced with now if I hadn't intervened quickly," replied Doctor Anders, who was getting quite angry at Phlox's retort and put down.

"Gentlemen," said Captain Archer, trying to calm the situation down between the two doctors, "can we leave this bickering aside for the moment and concentrate on Trip. How is he doing Phlox?"

"Despite my objections to Doctor Anders rash decision, his breathing has mainly stabilised enough for us to remove him back to Enterprise. It's still shallow, but it shouldn't present too many problems. I do need to stabilise his metabolism though since I'm getting very erratic readings and his cortical readings are off the scale."

At this Captain Archer threw Phlox a concerned and worried look, "What do you mean Doc, is that bad?"

"Before we jump to worse case scenarios, let me get him back so I can conduct a deeper analysis."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Captain Archer," interrupted Doctor Anders, "his cortical readings have started too settled since I started treatment. I think it's just the initial effects of the gas wearing off."

"That definitely seems plausible," replied Phlox as he carried on scanning Trip's bio readings with his hand scanner, "although I still would like a deeper analysis just to make sure."

"Why don't you use our facility here then, doctor? As you can see out facilities is a lot more advanced, so you will be able to conduct a more complex scan of your officer?"

"Thank you, Doctor Anders, I appreciate the offer," replied Phlox as they began preparing Trip for the scanner. Behind Phlox, Doctor Anders threw Lieutenant Seldar a relieved look.

"Captain, I'll let you know the results as soon as I have them," said Phlox as he began to shooed Shran and Captain Archer out of sickbay.

"We'll be in engineering finding out how this happened," said Shran as he and Captain Archer walked towards the door, "Seldar, take to where the incident occurred; I want a full investigation carried out immediately."

-------------------------------------------------------

In main engineering, Shran, Archer and Seldar were inspecting the blown junction box and the ruptured plasma valve, "Have you found out the cause of the rupture yet?" asked Shran.

"Not yet, but we're still looking into it," replied Lieutenant Seldar, "as far as we can tell there was a build up of gas caused by a blockage."

"I want an answer Seldar; I want every conduit checked on this ship so nothing like this happens again. You've got 8 hours until the Vulcan ship arrives and we have to depart. Get on it." Shran was angry that something like this could happen, injuring not only a guest on his behalf, but also a friend.

Seldar nodded his head in agreement and began giving his men orders. He was not happy with the situation but he knew he had enough men loyal to him that would enable him to stall the investigation until Stage 3 of the plan could be carried out.

--------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later Phlox called Captain Archer, T'Pol and Shran into sickbay as Commander Tucker had just regained consciousness.

"Hey, you gave us quite a scare," said Archer softly, as he perched next to him on a nearby bio bed.

"Your not the only one," replied Trip, trying to prop himself up. After a few unsuccessful attempts he finally succeeded with a little bit of help from Archer. "Thanks," he exclaimed softly, completely worn out from the attempt.

"When I said you could have a full tour of the facilities on my ship, Commander," smiled Shran, "I meant you could observe not actually try them out yourself."

"You know me, I've always been a hands on kind of guy," said Trip trying to inject a semblance of humour into the mood, but from the worried faces around him, along with his throbbing head he could see that it wasn't working.

"I would think a more logical course of action would be to find out how an incident such as this can happen, than standing here making idle chit chat," said T'Pol turning to face Shran, in what Trip could only ascertain as a sarcastic and very angry tone for a Vulcan.

"Just what are you insinuating, Sub Commander", asked Shran not liking the accusing tone of voice.

"If you insist on showing off the merits of technology, you could have least made sure it was working properly first" replied T'Pol stepping up to stare piercingly into Shran's face.

"You damned Vulcan's and your oh superior attitude……"

"That's enough……." replied Archer quickly stepping in between the two, "I don't think this is the time or place to be laying blame on anyone. T'Pol can you go and check to see how when the Selaya is due to arrive."

"Yes sir," said T'Pol, "I'll see you later Commander," before turning round to depart from sickbay, but not before giving Shran another piercing look and an upturn of her eyebrow.

With a shake of his head, Archer turned again to Trip who was trying to hard a smirk from his face from the recent exchange. "So, Trip, how are you feeling?"

"A bit tired and weak, but definitely a lot better than before. Anyway what the hell happened? One minute I was just standing there, the next BOOM."

It seems there was a build of gas in the conduit, which caused it to explode," explained Shran.

"Another case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Commander," interrupted Phlox, "a frequent habit of yours if I may add." Trip threw Phlox a dirty look, even though it did have a ring of truth to it.

"I am really sorry that something like this happened, Commander," said Shran, "I can assure you that someone will be punished for this accident. Andorians pride themselves on hard work, strength and honour – I will not tolerate this kind of sloppiness."

"Hey, don't worry about it," replied Trip, waving his apology off with as much energy as he could muster, "I've worked in engineering long enough to know that these kinds of accidents can happen through no one's fault." Then with a sheepish look at Phlox, "Can I leave now; I promise I'll go straight to ma quarters."

"I have no objections, Commander," said Phlox with a smirk, he knew that Trip was in no fit shape to go anywhere, but he knew that if he didn't let Trip see for himself, he would get no peace for the rest of the night. "If you can manage it that is?"

Wearing his 'I'll show you face', Trip tried climbing off the Andorian sick bed unaided, but as soon as his feet touched the floor, fully supporting all of his weight, they collapsed right out under him. It was only the quick prevention of Archer and Shran grabbing each of his elbows that stopped him falling flat on his face. Phlox with his 'Why don't you ever listen to me face', looked at him and said, "Looks like you'll be my guest tonight, Commander," he said, before beginning preparations to have his patient transferred to Enterprises sickbay and finishing off with that wide freaky smile.

-----------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paramount. No infringement intended.  
Summary:

A/N: Takes place after they have left the Expanse at the end of Season 3, but before the Season 4 episode, "Home."

Chapter Six

Later that night T'Pol walked into sickbay to visit Commander Tucker.

"T'Pol," cried Trip, glad that she had kept her promise and come to see him, "ya know ya going to get the gossips going again with ya coming to visit me like this."

"You should know by now, Commander, that the actions of idle gossips do not concern me nor should they you. I am merely concerned for the welfare of a fellow officer and a friend."

"Ya consider me a friend?" smiled Trip.

"On the rare occasion when you are not being illogical," replied T'Pol, sitting down on a chair next to Trip's bio bed.

Trip smiled at this ……. "Hey, what do ya mean on the rare occasion…….."

T'Pol just stared back with her usual raised eyebrow and stoic face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say ya were teasing me……."

"Vulcan's do not tease, Commander."

"Vulcan's aren't supposed to do a lot of things that I've seen you do over the past 3 years," teased back Trip with a smile.

Again T'Pol stared back at him with her usual raised eyebrow and stoic face, but Trip knew deep down that she was enjoying their little banter, just as much as he was.

"Since Doctor Phlox has insisted on keeping you here for observation overnight, I've brought you a movie to stop you from getting bored," said T'Pol handing over a touch pad.

"Thanks," replied Trip, touched by the gesture, "which one did ya choose?"

"The Black Cat. I believe it is a horror movie."

"That's ma favourite horror film of all time. How did ya know?"

"Ensign Sato helped me choose, she remembered you saying that you liked this one."

"Thanks, T'Pol," replied Trip softly as he gazed into her beautiful big brown eyes, "I really appreciate it." Just as T'Pol nodded her thanks and stood up to leave, Trip reached out and gently touched her hand, "Would ya like to stay and watch it with me? Kinda make up for our missed dinner date."

"Thank you, that would be nice," said T'Pol, who still hadn't removed her hand from Commander Tucker's, "I am interested to find out your fascination for this particular movie," she said as she pulled her chair up to Trip's bed.

"Why don't ya turn the lights down a little bit, your in for a real treat…… this movie is an absolute classic….." explained Trip as they both settled down together to watch. He did for a tiny second consider sneaking his arm around her, but considering how weak he felt at the moment and how strong Vulcan's were compared to humans, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He didn't fancy having his arm ripped out of his socket, although saying that, he was certainly in the right place if something like that happened……. /_ Dammit Trip, will ya shut up yapping, your actually on a date with T'Pol. Shut up and Enjoy it ya fool. _/ " Never mind I'll let ya see for yourself."

---------------------------------------------------

"Did you send the first transmission?" asked the Romulan captain.

"Yes… he'll only feel the effects during his subconscious and sleep at first through his dreams sending him subliminal messages, but it will get stronger as he body works with the drugs to lay down the pathways. Within a couple of days they will be strong enough to start controlling his actions, consciousness and free will. Soon he'll be completely under our control," smirked back the doctor.

----------------------------------------------------

_Somehow, Trip wasn't sure how, but he was fully dressed and standing in Cargo bay 2 on C deck. Instead of the steady thrum of the engines and the noise of crewmen and women busy at work, there was a dark eerie stillness. In fact the sound of a pin dropping would've probably CLANGED noisily on the floor with a resonating echo. Just as Trip was relating in his mind, the scene to that of the town they had watched in the cowboy movie last night in the mess hall, a lonely dust ball of hay bounced along the deck plates and settled into the corner. / Weird / thought Trip as he tried to move and find out where everyone else was. To his utmost surprise he found that he was literary rooted to the spot with growing white tubeloids growing out of his bare feet downwards into the floor. _

_As he was glancing downwards, he noticed the glint of ragged steel in his hand. Lifting his hand up for a closer inspection, he was able to ascertain that the glint was in fact a large ceremonial knife like dagger. What seemed more worrying though was the smearing of green blood spread over the course edges of the weapon, which seemed to be dripping slowly onto the floor as if it was in slow motion. / What the f…… / thought Trip as he wondered just what the hell was going on._

_Just then Malcolm and Captain Archer burst into the cargo bay with a couple of armed security men._

"_Drop the weapon, Trip and move away from T'Pol," said Archer in a calm voice, as if he was trying to talk down a vicious killer. "I know you didn't mean to them, lets find out what's wrong with you."_

_/ What the hell does he mean, move away from T'Pol/ thought Trip as he glanced around wondering if she was in the bay with him. Off to one side, nearly unnoticeably at the back of the bay, T'Pol was lying on the floor with a huge gash in her midriff, which she had covered with her hand as she attempted to stop the endless stream of blood. Her huge brown eyes were staring at him, filled with endless questions – Why? Why? Why? Behind her lay the lifeless bodies of Shran and Ambassador Soval._

_/ Oh my God, T'Pol / thought Trip as he tried unsuccessfully to run towards her. Someone help her for Gods sake he tried to shout, but unfortunately no words or sounds came forth and everyone just seemed to ignore her as if bleeding to death was a common occurrence._

"_Drop the weapon, Trip and move away," pleaded Archer in what seemed a frantic voice, "nothings going to happen to you, I'll do everything I can to help."_

_Trip tried to shout out again, but no joy. It felt like there was a zip across his mouth and even stranger, his body seemed to be doing actions of its own accord. Instead of letting go of the knife, his arm was raising itself into a throwing position so it could propel the knife forward straight at his captain and friend._

"_Trip, drop the weapon. I don't want to shoot you but I will," screamed a frantic Archer, "I asking you as a friend,….. please….."_

_You have to kill her, kill them all. _

_/ Why do I have to kill them, there ma friends/_

_It is your destiny, your purpose, your mission._

_/No, I won't do it…../_

"_Trip," pleaded a desperate Archer, " please……….."_

_/ I trying…….. / screamed Trip inside his head, as he tried to force his arm back down. / please I don't want to do this. Something is wrong…… please help me…… help T'Pol…… someone…… she's dieing /_

"_Trip, nooooooooo…………!" screamed Archer as the knife flew out of Trip's hand and straight into Archer's midriff, causing him to be thrown backwards and be pinned to the floor._

_/ Nooooooo…………../ screamed Trip inside his head, as he watched his two closest friends die right before his eyes, before feeling the blast of phaser hits assaulting him from numerous directions._

"Nooooooo……………. !" screamed Trip, as he jumped up in his bed, sweat pouring off him as his mind tried to wrestle itself back into reality from traumatic visions of his friends dieing faces dancing before his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paramount. No infringement intended.  
Summary:

A/N: Takes place after they have left the Expanse at the end of Season 3, but before the Season 4 episode, "Home."

Chapter Seven

Captain Archer, who was in the middle of walking Porthos to sickbay to check on him, raced through the door at the sound of Trip's first scream. "Trip," shouted Archer as he found him on the floor struggling to get up.

"Gotta get help…. …. …. …. Cap'n and T'Pol are hurt….. dieing," stuttered Trip, who was still in a confused state.

"I'm fine, I'm right here."

"I killed them…… I killed them……."

"Trip, you've killed no one, your in sickbay, we're fine." said Archer, as he grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to shake him out of his very realistic nightmare.

"Cap'n…… is that you?"

"It's me Trip,"

"Damn Cap'n," said Trip running his hand threw his hair, completely shaken from his last tormented vision, "that was too damn real."

"That bad eh…"

"Yep….", Trip replied as he tried to raise himself off the floor, but he felt so damn weak his arms just gave out the minute he put his weight on them. "Damn I thought that shot Doc gave me would've made be feel better by now. I feel as weak as a new born kitten."

"Here let me help," said Trip, helping him off the floor. Well that was the idea, except he practically had to haul him off the ground and onto the bed, since Trip didn't seem to have the energy to lift a finger, never mind stand up. "I'm going to comm.… Phlox, there's no way you should still be like this."

"Ya preaching to the choir here, Cap'n."

"Phlox……. report to sickbay immediately."

Five minutes later Phlox walked into sickbay; he had been getting himself some breakfast from the mess hall when the comm. came through.

"Ahhh… Commander, I see that you are finally awake. Lets take a look at you shall we, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty damn crappy actually if ya want the truth."

"In what way are you feeling crappy," asked Phlox with a frown on his face as studied the results on the tricorder.

"I feel completely drained with no energy what so ever. It's just not like me at all."

"I practically had to drag him on the bed from the floor," said Archer.

"What were you doing on the floor?" inquired Phlox.

"He's having bad dreams again," replied Archer.

"Hey….. one nightmare does make a plural," said Trip, throwing Archer an angry look, "so why do I still feel so tired and lifeless? I thought that injection you gave me last night was supposed to perk me up a bit."

"That injection was supposed to boost up your iron level and your metabolism. I don't understand why, but it doesn't seem to have had any effect. I'll give you another shot but I think I should do some more tests to determine the cause of this problem."

"Tests!... Awww Doc, please …………… no more. I promise ya I'll be good, go straight to ma quarters an lie down," pleaded Trip throwing one of his trademark puppy dog looks.

Captain Archer just rolled his eyes and smiled, having been on the end of these looks on quite a few occasions previously.

"You win on this occasion, Commander, but I will personally pop in to make sure you are resting quietly and I want to see you for another check up tonight also," said Phlox with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face, "those are my terms and they are not up for debate."

"You're a star, Doc, an if I didn't think you'd enjoy it so much, I'd give ya a kiss," smirked Trip as Captain Archer helped him off the bed.

"Goodbye, Commander," smiled Phlox as he turned around to go to his workstation on the other side of the room.

"Did ya bring me some clothes to wear," asked Trip who was just wearing his Starfleet blues.

"I was walking Porthos, why would I stop in your quarters to bring you some clothes when I didn't even know Phlox was releasing you?"

"Ya can't expect me to walk back to ma quarters in ma underwear?"

"It's not as if you haven't done it before," smirked Archer as they walked up to the door, "anyway I don't want to deny the woman on board another chance of adding more video capture shots of your butt for their portfolio's. I heard Hoshi and Cutler got quite a lot from that time with the aliens with the funny ears.

"Smart ass," replied Trip, throwing him a dirty look.

"I could pull you up on subordination for that, Commander," smiled Archer with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sorry, you're a smart ass sir," laughed Trip as Archer helped him walk back towards his quarters. "Do they really have pictures of me in ma blues," asked Trip as he coyly glanced around the corridor.

"I heard Hoshi and Cutler both talking one night about how they had made quite a stash from their hoard of black market pic's, until T'Pol found out that is and confiscated the lot," teased Archer in a quiet voice.

"Ha…. Ha…. very funny."

"Who's being funny, I'm serious," winked Archer, "why do you think she's suddenly go no room to store her candles in her unit no more," he laughed.

Trip didn't know if Captain Archer was being serious or not but he was damn sure he was going to find out the next time he was in her quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paramount. No infringement intended.  
Summary:

A/N: Takes place after they have left the Expanse at the end of Season 3, but before the Season 4 episode, "Home."

Chapter Eight

"How are the transmissions coming along?" asked the Romulan captain, "are they having any effect yet? The Vulcan ship The Selaya has just arrived, which means they'll be at Babel by the tomorrow morning. I want to make sure he is well under our control by then so we can start putting into place our arrangements for disabling the conference."

"We've been sending them continuously since last night," replied the Romulan doctor. They should be getting stronger by now in the way that they can access his memories and engage them to help make the illusion more believable. We've used this form of mind control very effectively in the past, although I believe this is the first time we've tried it on another species.

"Do you foresee any problems?"

"No," replied the doctor, "but our contact is in place on the Vulcan ship just in case. Before to long he will be well under our control and we can start sending orders and directions for him to do our bidding. If all goes according to plan, there will effectively be the beginning of an all out war between the Vulcan's, Humans and Andorian races. After a few months when their forces have been depleted, we can put our invasion plans into effect for the take over of the Alpha Quadrant."

--------------------------------------------------

Trip spent most of the day resting quietly in his quarters catching up on some work and replying to messages. He didn't expect T'Pol or Archer to visit since they would be dealing with the Vulcan's who had arrived a few hours ago. Malcolm was also tied up dealing with the security arrangements for the forthcoming conference on Babel.

Trip would have liked to be involved and back to work, but if he was really being true full with himself, he still didn't feel 100 back to normal, which in itself was very odd for him. He'd always bounced back from previous injuries and mishaps with no problem at all. Phlox had already visited like he'd promised and carried out some scans, which he seemed to be quite happy with. He wanted to do one more check up the next morning, but he promised that Trip could return to work if his metabolism stayed at these stable limits.

Trip was happy at first with the news and eagerly tucked into reading up-to-date reports and articles, but as the day progressed he began feeling tired again, very paranoid and anxious, as if someone was in his quarters watching him. He even swore that on more than one occasion he heard faint voices talking. He tried to rest and catch up on some sleep, hoping that it would relax and calm him down. Unfortunately though every time he closed his eyes, either horrifying visions of murderous atrocities danced before his lids or images of him killing his close friends in gruesome fashion plagued him continuously.

By the end of the night Trip was exhausted and an absolute wreck, he was pacing up and down his quarters with his emotions and hormones raging all over the place. One minute he felt extremely scared, then uncontrollably angry the next. He wanted to talk this over with Archer, T'Pol, Phlox or Malcolm, but just as he was about to walk out of his door, deep paranoia took over and he began imagining conspiracies all over the place and around every corner.

_**You can't trust any of them**_

**/ _Damn there's that voice again. Why can't I trust them, their ma friend's?_ /**

_**Are they, what have they done for you recently? Was Archer there for you when you needed him during the loss of your sister?**_

**/ _No he wasn't, not once did he say he was sorry or give me any support………. He couldn't, he had the world and the mission to worry about._ /**

_**A true friend would have been there for you. Why do you think you can trust T'Pol? She used you and tossed you aside like a discarded banana skin.**_

**/ _She does care for me, she just confused, that's all. _/**

_**Is that all? She's Vulcan; it's in their nature to be cold and heartless. What about Phlox, he cloned you then put down his experiment like a dog without any remorse. Malcolm's just as bad; he's using your friendship to further his career.**_

**/_ That's not true, he's my friend. He's never let me down._ /**

_**So where's he now, he's like all the rest, you can't trust any of them. Vulcan's are devious and the Andorians will backstab you the first chance they can get. Take them all out, kill them.**_

"Nooooo….. I won't do that," screamed Trip as he sank to the floor in the corner of his room, "I'm not a killer………"

zzzzzzzzzzzz……. zzzzzzzzzz……… Just then the comm.. rang indicating that there was someone outside the door. Trip jumped up quickly, running his fingers through his hair and trying to put on an air of normality, despite the voice and the tormenting images running through his head. "Come in……. T'Pol, I thought you'd be busy with the Vulcan's?"

"They have returned to the Selaya," said T'Pol walking into the room.

"Oh……," replied Trip in a cold tone of voice, as he fidgeted with his fingers, "so what do ya want?"

"I came to see how you are," said T'Pol with a curious look on her face as she wondered about Trip's sudden change of attitude toward her. "Are you all right, Commander?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine, T'Pol, so quit ya worrying."

"It's my job to worry about you………., Trip……," replied T'Pol as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly smoothed it down his arm, "You're my friend and I care about you."

"I'm fine……… there's really no need to worry," said Trip. T'Pol was unconvinced as she watched his eyes dart anxiously around the room, as if he was desperately trying to avoid looking at her.

"I can sense your heightened emotions and anxiety…… You are not fine, please……. let me help," she asked, as she watched the hidden struggle rage inside of him.

"How are ya gonna help?"

"Let me take you to sickbay to see Phlox….."

"No…… I don't wanna go and see Phlox, I don't want any more tests," said Trip backing away.

"You are clearly exhausted and anxious….. why don't we have a neuropressure session so you can relax and get some rest?"

Trip agreed although he clearly wasn't in the mood for socialising, he was desperately tired and despite his increasing anxiety at the moment, he knew he could trust T'Pol.

T'Pol worked for 20 minutes before Trip fell in to a deep sleep. She tucked him up in bed before deciding to go and see Doctor Phlox. There was clearly something wrong with Commander Tucker, there was no way he should be like this. It was clear in her mind that those Andorians had done something, a thought that surprisingly caused a stirring of anger inside her. T'Pol was determined to find out what was wrong and she wasn't going to rest until she did.

-----------------------------------------------

A short time later

**_It is time_ ……….**

Trip's eyes flew wide open and he sat up as if he was in a deep sleep like trance. He got out of bed, slowly got dressed and then proceeded to walk out of the room…………………


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: PG/13  
Genre: Angst/Action/Adventure  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paramount. No infringement intended.  
Summary:

A/N: Takes place after they have left the Expanse at the end of Season 3, but before the Season 4 episode, "Home."

Chapter Nine

Slipping unnoticed into the nearest Jeffrey's tube, he carefully redirected the ships external sensors and the shuttle bay controls. Then, still in a robotic like trance, Trip slipped into the armoury to acquire the necessary weapons that he would need to carry out his mission. He'd already collected some tools and equipment that he would need down on the planet, so this was his last stop.

Ensign Parsons was on duty, checking the weapons status and running diagnostics etc. He looked as Trip entered and walked towards the weapons locker.

"Sir, can I help you?"

Trip didn't reply, he just carried on walking up to the locker, opened it and helped himself to a plasma rifle, knife and several explosives, which he secured in his uniform. Without a sound he turned around to walk back outside.

"Sir," asked Ensign Parsons, as he walked up to Trip and blocked his way, "I can't let you take those weapons without some explanation of what they are needed for."

Trip stayed silent, stared and tried to get past him, only to have Parsons block his way again.

Kill him………

"Sir, I'm sorry but I can't let you have those weapons. Its regulation, you should know that."

"Sorry Ensign," said Trip, as he casually walked behind Parsons, placed one arm around his neck and the other on the side of his face. With a quick twist he broke his neck, and then dragged him over to some containers where he deposited the body. On the outside Trip looked to be in a calm, casual manner, yet inside Trip was screaming in pain and remorse at what he had just done. He was trying with all his will to fight back and snap out of this trance like state, but it was if he was locked inside a glass cage, watching a mirror image of himself performing atrocities that were unacceptable to him as a person.

----------------------------------------------------------  
During this time.

T'Pol was in sickbay discussing her concerns about Trip to Doctor Phlox.

"It's not any specific physical symptoms that I can pin point exactly, it's more his whole demeanour," explained T'Pol.

"In what way are you concerned," asked Phlox.

"He is extremely agitated, restless and highly emotional, even more than normal. He also seems on edge and unwilling to talk."

"That doesn't sound unusual for Commander Tucker; he's always been the type of person to keep his own personal troubles to himself."

"Not with me, Doctor. He's been very open with me, trusting his feelings whenever he has been in my presence, to the point where he is comfortable and totally at ease. We can discuss just about discuss anything," said T'Pol softly, "It's an aspect of his nature; I have come to cherish these past few months."

"Ahhh yes," smiled Phlox, "I've noticed how you've become closer. Considering how wary you both were about your two species at the beginning of this mission, it's ironic really that your now act almost as if you are a……. couple…….."

"Not quite," replied T'Pol softly, as she turned and contemplated his words and their meanings, "but maybe……. soon…….."

"T'Pol…… you were saying about Commander Tucker," asked Phlox, breaking off her train of thought, "maybe we should go and take a look at him."

"I would appreciate that Doctor," replied T'Pol as they turned and walked out of sickbay, "he was sleeping in his quarters when I left him."

Five minutes later they arrived at Commander Tucker's quarters; deciding not to buzz in case Trip was asleep, T'Pol keyed in the door unlock code and they both walked into a dark and empty room.

"You said Commander Tucker was asleep," queried Phlox.

"Yes…… he was extremely exhausted, falling asleep during one of our neuro pressure sessions," explained T'Pol as she walked to the comm…. "T'Pol to Bridge……"

"Bridge, Ensign Phillips here……… what can I do for you Commander?"

"Ensign, can you scan for Commander Tucker."

"Certainly mann ……… we seem to be having a problem with internal sensors, Commander, they seem to be off line at the moment."

Phlox and T'Pol looked at each other, each obviously having the same thought………. Commander Tucker. His unnatural behaviour earlier, ships systems down and his obvious disappearance now, told T'Pol one thing – something was very wrong.

"Call the Captain and inform him that we will meet him on the bridge," informed T'Pol, "in the mean time get those sensors back online. We have to find Commander Tucker."

Five minutes later, T'Pol and Doctor Phlox both walked onto the bridge as Captain Archer entered from his ready room.

"Report……….." said Archer as he looked at T'Pol to explain what the problem was.

"Captain, there is a problem with Commander Tucker," explained T'Pol, "he has gone missing and the ships internal sensors have gone down, so we can't locate him."

"Problem, what problem?" asked Archer, directing his question towards Phlox, "you said that he would be all right."

"I am uncertain, since I am going by T'Pol's recent assessment of his behaviour. It would be prudent to find him so I can run some more tests."

"Ensign," asked T,Pol walking up to the engineering section of the bridge, "have you got sensors back online?"

"Partly, although we are still having some problems with shadows; it also seems that the external ones are down as well."

"Can you locate Commander Tucker's position?" said T'Pol.

"He's in shuttle bay one," replied Ensign Taylor, "it seems that he preparing to launch a shuttle pod."

"Malcolm, T'Pol!" shouted Captain Archer, as they raced to the turbo lift and down to the cargo bay.

------------------------------------------------------

"We're locked out," shouted Malcolm as they arrived at the shuttle bay and found to their dismay that the door controls had been tampered with. "It's going to take a few minutes to get the doors open," said Malcolm as he tore off the control panel and started tinkering with the controls.

"Malcolm!" urged Captain Archer, vaguely aware of the time that was passing.

"Captain," urged T'Pol from a nearby computer station, "there is a shuttle pod being launched. "Got it," said Malcolm, as the door finally opened and they all ran in to a deserted Shuttle bay.

"Archer to Bridge……. Deploy the grappler and bring that shuttle pod back,"

"Yes sir,"

Five minutes later the shuttle pod was back inside the shuttle bay.

Where's Trip," asked Archer as they opened the doors to an empty shuttle.

"Decoy…….." replied Malcolm as T'Pol went to the comm.. system.

"Bridge…… Commander Tucker is not in the Shuttle pod, it is deserted."

"Sensors show his bio sign, Commander."

"Check again, Ensign you are reading a programmed shadow or a glitch."

After what seemed like an eternity to Ensign Taylor, but what were only a few minutes, he managed to make the necessary adjustments to get the sensors working properly. "I'm sorry Commander; sensors show that Commander Tucker is no longer on the ship. He transported down to the planet about five minutes ago."

"Can we trace where he transported down to," asked Lieutenant Reed.

"Sorry sir, he's wiped the buffer clean. There's no trace left of his transport record," replied a dejected Ensign Taylor. "There's also a dampening field in place blocking any additional transport to and from the planet."

"Damn…….." informed a very worried yet angry Archer to the bridge, "I want to know just what the hell is going on here, what's wrong with Trip and where on earth has he transported to?"

"I think we should start with the Andorians," replied T'Pol, "hunches may be a human expression, and as Commander Tucker often states, my gut is directing me straight towards them being the cause."

------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: PG/13  
Genre: Angst/Action/Adventure  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paramount. No infringement intended.  
Summary:

A/N: Takes place after they have left the Expanse at the end of Season 3, but before the Season 4 episode, "Home."

Chapter Ten

Once on the surface, Trip managed to slip into the conference room with relative ease. There were already a few engineering personal down there making last minute adjustments, so it wasn't too out of place for the Chief of Engineer to be on the scene, making what looked like last minute checks. Technically the conference had already started ten minutes previously when the Andorian and Vulcan delegates had beamed down, but no actual talks or negotiations were scheduled to begin until Captain Archer joined them.

Making sure that no one was around, Trip slipped into the nearest ventilation conduit and slowly began to plant detonators in key junctions around the room. It was going to be a tiring and sweaty job, since there wasn't much space to swing a mouse in the cramped and tight compartment. Never mind also that time was sparse, as his disappearance on Enterprise might be noticed anytime soon and his modifications placed back on line. She may not be as good as Trip, but Hess was certainly quite capable of having sensors back on line within 30 mins. So it didn't leave him much time to put the first part of his plan into place, especially considering that he had to shield these detonators from being easily detected by Malcolm's efficient security personal. The dampening field he had brought would shield them from sensors on the ship, so all he had to do was make sure they would be undetected by hand scanners on the surface.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoshi, get in touch with the Vulcan's and Andorian's to see if they can locate Trip on their sensors," said Captain Archer as he walked back onto the bridge with T'Pol and Malcolm. "T'Pol, go and help Ensign Taylor conduct repairs to the external sensor network, then work with Hess to see what other surprises our Chief Engineer left for us.

T'Pol nodded and walked off the bridge with Ensign Taylor to go to Engineering.

"Sir," asked Malcolm, "I know that Trip is a good friend, but I respectfully request that we place the ship on High Alert status until we find out what the problem is with him."

"Don't you think your jumping the gun a bit, Malcolm?"

"Just playing it safe, Captain," explained Malcolm, "I'm worried about him as well, but like T'Pol said, I find all this too much of a coincidence."

"Put us on General Alert and have all departments sign in," replied Captain Archer, "I'm willing to run with the ball, but not pass and panic just yet."

"Sir," said Hoshi, looking up from her console, "I've got Ambassador Soval and Commander Shran on the line. They want to know why Enterprise has gone on General Alert."

"Put them both on, Hoshi," replied Captain Archer.

"Is there a problem, Captain?" asked Ambassador Soval.

"Probably not," replied Captain Archer, "we're just being cautious."

"I don't recall it being usual procedure to place a ship on General Alert on the basis of a trivial matter," said Soval, "unless you suspect foul play by one of the parties involved."

"What are you implying, Vulcan?" asked Shran, jumping angrily into the conversation.

"Nothing, although I fail to see why you are suddenly so defensive without having an ulterior motive."

"Why you smug, green blooded……"

"That's enough you two," shouted an angry Captain Archer before a full scale dispute could break out between Shran and Soval, "if these negotiations are going to work, you'll have to quit jumping to assumptions and learn to trust each other. I refuse to be a referee in anymore slanging match between your two species."

"You seem unusually upset, Captain," asked Ambassador Soval.

"For once, I agree with you, Vulcan," said Commander Shran, "is there a problem we should be aware of Captain?"

"I'm not sure yet," replied Captain Archer calming down, "according to T'Pol, Trip's been acting rather weird. Now he's gone missing down on the planet, damaging our equipment in the process, so we are unable to track or locate him."

"Most puzzling," said Soval deep in thought, "despite his behaviour never being the norm due to his overt emotional outbursts, he has always come across as the constant professional. Maybe we should postpone the negotiations?"

"Let's find him first before we make any hasty decisions; we could after all be making a mountain out of a mole hill," replied Archer. "I would appreciate it if any of you could scan the planet, since your sensors are far more advanced than ours. Maybe you would have better luck locating him.

Both Shran and Soval indicated to their science stations to start conducting scans.

"I don't understand your analogy, Captain. What do mountains and molehills have to do with this?"

"It's just a saying, Ambassador. It means 'not to be too hasty in our decisions' because we could be blowing this all out of proportion."

"Do you think this could be related to his accident," asked Shran.

"Usually I would say no, but when I place it in retrospect to his behaviour the last couple of hours, I would say that it could be linked. I would be grateful if Phlox could go over your doctor's records and scans, in case something was missed."

"What accident?" enquired Soval.

"He had a mishap with a plasma junction on the Wheyton before you arrived," replied Archer, "I can't pinpoint anything specific wrong, but he doesn't seem to have been the same since."

"Maybe I could send you our doctor to help with your investigation," said Soval.

"I'm sure Phlox would appreciate your help," thanked Captain Archer, "have any of you picked up anything on your sensors?"

"It's weak we're picking up his signal in the vicinity of the conference room but I can't pin point his precise coordinates," said Soval, "Captain Archer, did Commander Tucker give any indication that he was going down to make last minute arrangements?"

"No, he's not been near Engineering since the accident and he's not listed or been cleared for active duty."

"Bridge to Captain Archer…………" buzzed T'Pol.

"Archer,"

"Nothing else on Enterprise has been tampered with."

"Get back to the bridge" said Captain Archer, thankful that things were going his again. "I'm going to need you up here."

"Captain!" exclaimed Malcolm as T'Pol signed off, "Parsons in the Armoury never signed in, so I sent security down there. They found him dead, killed from a broken neck and there is a plasma rifle and some explosives missing."

"High Alert," shouted Captain Archer, "Shran, Ambassador, I suggest you send down some men and shuttles to retrieve your delegate's as soon as possible."

"Travis you have the bridge, Malcolm, you and T'Pol are with me. We're going down to the planet to bring Trip back whether he wants to or not."

----------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: PG/13  
Genre: Angst/Action/Adventure  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paramount. No infringement intended.  
Summary:

A/N: Takes place after they have left the Expanse at the end of Season 3, but before the Season 4 episode, "Home."

Chapter Eleven

Five minutes later, Captain Archer, T'Pol , Malcolm and six MACO's, all beamed down to the surface carrying scanners and phasers, "Set your phaser to stun and look out, Trip may be an engineer but he's an excellent marksman and a damn fine tactician," advised Archer, as they began a tentative search of the conference, amid Vulcan and Andorian security men trying to round up their delegates and ferry them back to their ships. "Try and blend in, we don't want to cause a panic."

"Vulcan's don't panic," stated T'Pol calmly as they searched for a sign of their colleague on their scanner.

"I wasn't insinuating that they do," said Archer, "It's just a figure of speech, that's all."

Suddenly there were huge explosions nearby as Trip's carefully planned explosions went off.

"What was that about us not causing a panic," muttered Malcolm.

"Damn it Trip, what the hell's got into you," said Archer as he craned his neck and looked around the fleeing crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of his wayward engineer.

A phaser blast burst out from the top right corner of the room aiming for the Andorian delegate, who Commander Shran was ushering out. "Keep your eyes peeled everyone and protect the top delegates," said Malcolm as he stood in front of them, "he's trying to corner us into a trap."

"Shran are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me Archer," called Shran as his men placed cover, "just concentrate on finding your engineer before he does something that he will regret later."

"Captain," said T'Pol, her eyes peeled and concentrated, as if she was listening carefully trying to locate the tiniest pin prick, "I think he's in the Jeffries tube near the upper right ventilation shaft, "I can hear the scrape of his boot and phaser."

"I agree," cried Soval as he dunked behind a pillar, avoiding another well placed shot, "try and get some of your men to work their way behind him and force him out while we distract him and keep him busy."

"Already there," said Malcolm, as he steered his men round to the back.

"Soval, Shran, stun only," called Archer as he and T'Pol raced to catch up with Malcolm.

"Maybe you should tell your engineer that," muttered Soval as he ducked to avoid another blast. Catching the pleading look from T'Pol though, he nodded his head in agreement. / _Hmmmmm curious, something tells me my life will be in far greater danger from T'Pol if I don't._ / he thought.

"I'll try Pink skin," shouted back Shran, "but you'd better get to him soon, I've got a lot of angry Andorians back here."

-----------------------------------------------------

Reaching the upper lever behind the Jeffries tube, Malcolm silently directed everyone into position. Four of the MACO's would enter the Jeffries tube, forcing Trip out into the open where he would be intercepted by Malcolm, T'Pol and Captain Archer.

"Please don't resist Trip," said Captain Archer quietly to himself, as he waited for the MACO's to complete their part of the plan. He wasn't looking forward to shooting his best friend, even if it was on stun. Looking at T'Pol and Malcolm, he could tell the feeling was mutual for both of them as well.

"Get ready," whispered Malcolm, as he indicated to the sound of running feet coming out of the tube.

As Trip ran out of the tube, Malcolm, Captain Archer and T'Pol leapt out of hiding, "Trip, drop your weapon," said Captain Archer as he aimed his pistol at him. Trip turned in the other direction and tried to dodge out of the way. Noticing this, T'Pol tried to block him but Trip was too fast and sensed her hesitation; he lifted up his phaser and shot her.

/_ Oh my God, T'Pol_ / thought Trip as he stared helplessly at her. Someone help her for Gods sake he tried to shout, but unfortunately no words or sounds came forth, just a cold heartless smile appeared on his lips. /_ Noooooo…… it's my nightmare all over again……_ / .

"Drop the weapon, Trip and move away, " pleaded Archer in what seemed a frantic voice, "nothings going to happen to you."

Trip tried to shout out again, but no joy. He slowly placed his hand over the knife in his pocket and slowly drew it out of his pocket.

"Trip, drop the weapon. I don't want to shoot you but I will," screamed a frantic Archer, "I asking you as a friend,….. please….."

/_ I'm trying!_ / screamed Trip inside his head, as he propelled the knife forward straight at his captain and friend.

"Trip, nooooooooo…………!" screamed Archer as the knife flew out of Trip's hand and straight into Archer's midriff, causing him to be thrown backwards and be pinned to the floor.

/ _Nooooooo…………..!_ / screamed Trip inside his head, as he watched his two closest friends lie on the floor right before his eyes, maybe dying, before feeling the blast of phaser hits assaulting him from numerous directions.

-------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: PG/13  
Genre: Angst/Action/Adventure  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paramount. No infringement intended.  
Summary:

A/N: Takes place after they have left the Expanse at the end of Season 3, but before the Season 4 episode, "Home."

Chapter Twelve

"Nooooo……… Trip," screamed Captain Archer, jerking awake to find himself lying on a bio bed in sickbay.

"Careful, Captain," said Phlox, as he eased Archer back down, "you've had a bad wound to your abdomen region, which is being held together at the moment by a mass of stitches. Any quick movement on your part might cause them to tear, something I wouldn't recommend."

"Trip…….. how's Trip?" asked Archer, hoarsely as he tried to look around sickbay.

"Don't worry about Commander Tucker," Phlox replied as he gave him a sip of water, "he was the recipient of numerous phaser blasts, but he'll be fine. I have him under heavy sedation, where he be staying for quite a while."

"T'Pol……?"

"She also is fine. Her wound wasn't as severe as yours but I still have her resting, which Captain, I must insist on you doing also, otherwise I will sedate you if you persist with this round of fifty questions," said Phlox, putting on his serious face.

With some reluctance Captain Archer nodded and turned over to get some sleep. He really wanted to find out just what the hell was going on with his Chief Engineer, but as usually Phlox was right, he just wasn't up to it and badly needed to rest. / Just a quick nap. / he thought before he once more fall into that black abyss that lay some where between the dreamscape of dreams and nightmares.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Arrrr…. Lieutenant, what can I do for you?" as Phlox, as Malcolm walked into sickbay.

"How are the Captain and T'Pol?"

"Resting quietly at the moment," said Phlox, cutting off Malcolm next train of thought, "and no, you can't see them. I would prefer that they aren't bothered or harassed at the moment." He was just in the process of shepherding him out of sickbay when T'Pol called out from behind the curtain that surrounded her bio bed.

"Please don't speak for me, doctor. I am perfectly capable of carrying out a conversation at the moment and have rested quite enough."

Malcolm coyly smirked as he slowly strolled past a rather put out Phlox, around the curtain to T'Pol's bedside.

"Lieutenant, I would appreciate it if you would bring me up to date on events that have occurred while I was recuperating."

"First of all, I want to apologise for my poor security skills down on the planet. I let concern for my friend override my judgement on Trip's actions causing you and the Captain to sustain injury."

"Did Captain Archer shoot first when confronted with Trip?" asked T'Pol.

"No he tried to reason with him but it was to no avail," replied Malcolm, a little unsure of where T'Pol was going with this.

"If I file a report on you, then I will have to do the same with the Captain and probably all the other crewmen and women on this ship as well," explained T'Pol raising her left eyebrow, "It's human nature to show concern for a good friend; it would have been more out of character for you to have come out with 'all guns blazing' so to speak. Don't chide yourself unnecessarily; you did your job and what was expected of you. Now I would appreciate it if you would carry on with your update."

"Well, Phlox has placed Trip under heavy sedation at the moment while he performs a detailed examination that will hopefully give us some answers to his recent behaviour. Ambassador Soval and Commander Shran each managed to retrieve their delegates, without any fatal losses, although regrettably there are quite a lot of casualties on either side due to the explosive charges Trip set off," explained Malcolm sadly. "At the moment there are both pretty much pissed off and very, very angry people on both sides, each calling for Trip's extradition into their custody. Thankfully both Soval and Shran have so far managed to fend them off with the promise of an explanation forthcoming that can account for all this." "I know, I know, Vulcan's don't get pissed or angry," said Malcolm, fending off T'Pol's who was just about to jump in with that very fact, "it's just a figure of speech. What do you think you are doing?" gasped Malcolm in horror as T'Pol climbed off her bio bed and went to the cabinet that held her clothes.

"If we are to exonerate Commander Tucker from this whole mess, it is essential that I help Doctor Phlox with his research and examination," explained T'Pol as she carried on getting dressed.

"T'Pol you've had a bad phaser wound……"

"Which I am fully rested from Lieutenant……," said T'Pol briskly, "my Vulcan physiology is quite capable of healing while I am helping Phlox, as it would if I was resting in bed. The former is a more appropriate use of my time considering the circumstance Commander Tucker finds himself in at the moment." Seeing that Malcolm was nearly convinced, she decided to go in for the kill….. "Lieutenant…… Trip needs us………"

"All right," said Malcolm, rolling his eyes, "although you're explaining to Phlox why we're not following his orders, and don't think he's going to fall for that….. 'Trip needs us' routine either……. He's not a gullible son of a bitch like me."

As they walked out around from the bio bed, Phlox was just about to protest when T'Pol silenced him with one of her patented 'don't even try Phlox you'll fail miserably' looks. Looking at Malcolm for backup, who just shrugged his shoulders, he resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to win this round and waved them both over to Trip's bedside. Staring down intently at his peaceful face, she promised herself while running her fingers slowly across his strong, slightly stubbly jaw that she was going to solve this mystery and return to them this stubborn emotional fool that she had grown to cherish so much and develop huge affection for. It didn't seem right that she could lose him, just when she had finally realised how much he really meant to her.

"Commander," said Phlox quietly, prompting her from her wayward train of thought and back to the crucial matter at hand. With a determined effort to place her Vulcan resolve back on her face, she shrugged all her deepest fears to the back of her mind and focused on the view screen.

"This is the first time I have had the chance to do a detailed deep scan of Commander Tucker since he was returned from the Andorian ship, and from looking at these results I am deeply ashamed that I didn't follow up on my previous instincts."

"What have you found Doctor?" asked T'Pol with a curious Malcolm looking on.

"Take a look at this right her," he said pointing a small object buried deep into the back of Trip's neck and attached to his brain stem.

"What is it?" said T'Pol, "and how did it get there?"

"Detailed examination shows it to be a chip, but it has parts which are organic."

"Organic!" exclaimed Malcolm, unsure where this was leading.

"Yes," said Phlox, going on to explain further, "It is processing data into his mind and around his body just like a normal chip, but it has used parts of Commander Tucker's metabolism, his iron, to replicate pathways to transfer this data. This alone would certainly account for his tiredness over the last few days and why my booster injections weren't helping. In fact I would go so far as saying they quickened the process instead," Phlox reflected sadly.

"When you say processing data into his mind, do you mean mind control," asked Malcolm, hopeful that they had found an explanation that would exonerate his friend, "that someone is controlling him, causing him to do all of this?"

"Yes," replied Phlox, "it definitely seems that way."

"Considering how advanced Andorian technology is," replied Malcolm, "there is no way they should have missed seeing something like that from his scan on the Andorian ship."

"That's because I believe they were trying to hide it," said T'Pol as she examined the screen closely, "if I am not mistaken, the material used for this chip looks like Andorian technology."

"You mean used by them alone," replied Malcolm, "no other species?"

"I believe so," exclaimed T'Pol, "although it's been a while since I have had access to the files."

"But why, what reason would they have to do something like this?" asked a baffled Malcolm, "this conference was arranged by both sides; if they were going to try and sabotage it, wouldn't they use something that didn't directly pin point to them?"

"Andorians are not the most logical of species," replied T'Pol, "I think we should talk to Shran for an explanation."

"There's a difference between being logical," said Malcolm, "and being totally stupid. No offence T'Pol but I think we need clarification before we decide to confront anyone."

"No offence taken, Lieutenant," replied T'Pol, before turning around to walk out of sickbay, "I will consult with Ambassador Soval to gain the necessary information before proceeding."

Malcolm rolled his eyes and looked at Phlox, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's been waiting a long time for a confrontation like this."

----------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Rating: PG/13  
Genre: Angst/Action/Adventure  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paramount. No infringement intended.  
Summary:

A/N: Takes place after they have left the Expanse at the end of Season 3, but before the Season 4 episode, "Home."

Chapter Thirteen

Three hours later, Captain Archer woke up feeling a lot more rested and more up to par. He was still in a lot of pain, but he was determined not to let that stop him getting to the bottom of this mystery surrounding Trip's behaviour.

"Ahhhh…… Captain," said Phlox coming round the curtain after noticing a change in his bio readings, "glad to see you awake. How are you feeling; do you need anymore pain relief?"

"No, I'm fine thanks," he replied, as Phlox helped adjust his bed so he could sit up. "How's Trip?"

"I've still got him heavily sedated and considering recent developments, I'd think it would be prudent to keep him like that for a while."

"What developments are you talking about?" asked Archer, with a curious look, "is it something to do with how he's been acting?"

"Maybe T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed should explain; they were just about to call a meeting with Commander Shran and Ambassador Soval. Don't worry, Captain," indicated Phlox as he noticed Archer was about to get up, "I'll comm. Commander T'Pol and have her come down here and brief you on recent developments."

"Thanks Phlox," sighed Captain Archer; he really wanted to get out of here and back to doing something useful, anything really, than sitting here helplessly watching his friend lying across sickbay oblivious to the threatened rise of hostility between two races that he had unwittingly brought forth. He had to do something to help him, damn it………. opponents on either side were braying for his blood and he wasn't prepared to just sit here and let that happen.

T'Pol walked into sickbay five minutes later, "I'm pleased to see you looking better, Captain."

"I can definitely say the same for you as well T'Pol," smiled Archer, "why don't you fill me on one what's going on. What's the reaction from the Vulcan's and the Andorian's to what's happened?

"Not good, tensions are starting to rise; each have been calling for the extradition of Commander Tucker into their custody," replied T'Pol sadly, "Ambassador Soval and Commander Shran have managed to hold them off so far on the hope that we can find evidence to exonerate him, but I don't think they can manage that for long. A lot of Vulcan's and Andorian's were hurt in the explosions and both are demanding an explanation."

"Have we found one?"

"Yes, although I highly doubt it will be viewed as a satisfactory by either party."

"What do you mean?" asked Archer looking puzzled.

"As Lieutenant Reed pointed out, the answer leaves too many open questions?" said T'Pol. Seeing how Archer was even more puzzled, she elaborated further, "During a detailed scan, Phlox found what looks like to be a chip inserted into the back of Commander Tucker's neck. Parts of it is organic, where it has used parts of his metabolism to replicate pathways to transfer data into and around his body and mind like a form of mind control. I believe that the material used to make this chip is only used by Andorians; the fact that they hid the very nature of this device from us backs up my conclusion. However Lieutenant Reed is sceptical of their involvement because it seems illogical that they would incriminate themselves in such a simple manner."

"I agree with Malcolm," replied Captain Archer in a thoughtful manner, "from what I know about Andorians, they are a very honourable species who are very direct in their approach. It's not in their nature to involve an unwilling third party in deception like this, while also leaving evidence against them to be found in such an easy identifiable way."

"Maybe they didn't intend Commander Tucker to be caught alive?"

"So why did they help us recapture him then," asked Captain Archer, "and why have him fire on their own people?

"As I informed Lieutenant Reed, Andorians are not the most logical of species," replied T'Pol, looking puzzled. On one hand she believed this and wanted to blame them for this mess and tear them apart for what they had done to Trip, but her Vulcan logic was telling her that something wasn't right. There were too many questions left standing and what answers they had received, were coming far too easy. "I am meeting both Ambassador Soval and Commander Shran over recent developments," informed T'Pol as she got ready to leave, "I will keep you informed of my progress."

"No need," said Archer as he attempted to climb out of the bed, "get me my clothes; I'm attending the meeting as well."

"Captain, you have not been cleared for duty by Doctor Phlox."

"I've cleared myself, now are you getting my clothes or do I have to attend in my underwear."

"Captain, may I ask what you are doing?" asked Phlox walking into view.

"I need to be at this meeting between Soval and Shran," replied Archer carefully climbing out of bed, "you know what they're like, they'll end up killing themselves or start a full scale war if I don't intervene."

"I'm sure Commander T'Pol is quite capable of handling this," said Phlox sternly.

"No offence to T'Pol, Doc, but she can't handle Shran like I can."

"She's going to have to," replied Phlox, determined not to let Captain Archer leave sickbay, "you are in no fit state to leave sickbay, Captain."

"Out of my way, Doc."

"Do I have to quote regulations at you, Captain?"

"Quote them all you want, doctor; it still won't stop me from leaving."

T'Pol could see that neither were going to budge, "Why don't I get Ambassador Soval and Commander Shran to meet with us inside sickbay?" said T'Pol hoping to break the stalemate, "that way you will still be able to attend the meeting while following doctors orders at the same time. Would that be more agreeable, Doctor……, Captain…….?" After a nod from both she went to the comm... to inform Lieutenant Reed to bring them both down to sickbay instead.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Captain Archer…….. you're looking a lot better," said Shran as he and Soval walked into sickbay ten minutes later, then in a softer, concerned voice, "how is Commander Tucker?"

"Well that's what we want to talk about," said Archer, "Phlox has found something that contradicts medical evidence given to us by your doctor."

"What do you mean……… contradicts?" asked Shran.

"Your doctor didn't inform us/or he attempted to hide the fact that a chip of Andorian nature has been inserted inside Commander Tucker while he was on your ship. That very chip has been receiving and transmitting data in a brain washing fashion, causing his highly unusual behaviour," explained T'Pol, "can you explain this?"

"I can or will explain nothing, Vulcan," replied Shran in an angry manner, "how dare you accuse us of sabotaging this conference. How do we not know this isn't Vulcan subterfuge?"

"A typical Andorian retort," expressed Soval in a condescending manner.

"Look, I'm in no mood for a pissing contest between you two," interrupted Captain Archer, "this isn't the time nor is it the place. Shran will you take a look at the doctors scans of the material used to make the chip? Is it material of Andorian origin?"

"Yes," replied Shran looking at the overhead monitor, "but it means nothing nor proof that would place blame?"

"I'm not placing blame," said Archer, "is there any possible chance that someone else could have got hold of this material and used it to implement you?"

"Yes, it's hardly top secret that it's only found on Andorian and that we mine it for our own personal use."

"You're negating the fact that your doctor hid the very nature of the chip," interrupted Soval.

"I'm negating nothing, Vulcan. We don't know how or when it was placed there; he may not have even noticed it during his initial examination."

"I can confirm that Commander Tucker was in perfect health before he went over to your ship," said Phlox, "a medical examination is standard procedure before and after any away contact. On the other matter, your technology is far superior to ours and it would most definitely have picked up a trace of this chip during the scan that was undertaken on your ship. I can only assume that your computer was pre-programmed to hide that fact."

"Shran," asked Archer, "why don't you invite Doctor Anders over here so we can get to the bottom of this." Reluctantly, Shran agreed to the request and went over to comm. his ship. "Phlox is there any way we can find out what data this chip is transmitting?"

"No."

"Well we're going to have to wake up Trip."

"Captain, I wouldn't advise that……"

"Phlox, it's the only way," said Archer, "take all the precautions you want, but I think it's our only option left of finding out who's behind this."

"It may not be our only option," replied Soval.

"What do you have in mind," asked a curious Archer.

"A mind meld, Captain."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous," asked Archer to a very surprised T'Pol looking on.

"Only by the inexperienced," replied Soval.

"and I take it that your not," said Archer

"Correct…. Captain," replied Soval.

"I thought the high command were against such things, that they are performed by a rebel faction who go against the teachings of Sarek," said T'Pol as they walked over towards Trip. After all the trouble with Tolaris, the Pa'nar Syndrome and the confrontation with the Vulcan Medical Facility, she couldn't believe this revelation that Soval was part of the melder faction as well.

"We will talk later, T'Pol," explained Soval, "I don't think now is the logical time to hold a discussion about what the High Command thinks. I may also be able to help regarding a certain problem you have." T'Pol and Phlox looked at each other in surprise as Soval prepared himself to initiate the procedure, "Yes I know about your Pa'nar Syndrome, I keep close tabs on my former aids; as I said, we will talk later."

"We have a problem pink skin," replied Shran, returning from the comm.. link. "It seems Doctor Anders has been found dead and Lieutenant Seldar is missing."

"Why do I suddenly feel someone is trying to close all our avenues," said Archer.

"You may be right, Archer," replied Shran, "further questioning by Talas has uncovered evidence that the plasma blow out on the ship was no accident. There is evidence of a micro detonator in the remains. Also there is an unusual time lag between the incident happening and when we were notified by Seldar, a time lag where Commander Tucker is no longer registered by internal sensors as being on the Weytan."

"How come you are just finding this out now?" asked Archer, angry at these new developments.

"Let's just say, since Lieutenant Seldar's disappearance, Talas has uncovered evidence of disgruntled personnel who are not above following their own agenda; I believe Seldar and Anders may have been connected but we can't be sure due to lack of evidence. Talas is trying to find out just where Commander Tucker was, during those hours that he wasn't registered on sensors, but at the moment we seem to be drawing a blank."

Shran and Archer were just digesting this new piece of information when Soval, T'Pol and Phlox returned all looking kinda puzzled.

"Well," asked Archer looking rather impatient.

"Curious," replied Soval, then to more urging by Captain Archer, "There is one phrase that stands out. 'The Raptors Wings have risen again, only when the two factions are united in war can the prodigal sons return home once more'. After that is a list of directives – eliminate the Andorian delegates; eliminate the Vulcan delegates; where to place explosives etc."

------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Rating: PG/13  
Genre: Angst/Action/Adventure  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paramount. No infringement intended.  
Summary:

A/N: Takes place after they have left the Expanse at the end of Season 3, but before the Season 4 episode, "Home."

Chapter Fourteen

"The two Andorians have been dealt with," replied the Romulan doctor, as he walked onto the bridge.

"What about the human?" asked the Captain?

"I can transmit a self destruct signal," replied the doctor, "he will be killed instantly."

"No, I don't want him killed. Hopefully we can use him again," replied the Romulan captain. "It's time we left; we've waited many years to retake our homeland, another few years more won't matter. Helmsman prepare for warp."

"Yes sir," he replied, as he gracefully turned the ship into an arc out of the system, undetected by all three fleets.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Raptures……….prodigal sons……… have you got any idea what that means," asked Archer in a puzzled voice.

"No," replied T'Pol as she coyly glanced at Soval.

"Come T'Pol," said Soval, "I will bring this matter up with the high command. Although the evidence seems damming towards the Andorians, I believe that I can convince them that it is not strong enough to cause tensions to worsen and render a war between our two cultures."

"Now why do I suspect that he is hiding something from us," said Shran, looking highly sceptical, as both T'Pol and Soval walked out of sickbay, "what other reason would he have for not following through against us. We are hardly allies, so why would he go to bat for us like that?"

"I think your right, Shran," replied Archer, "there's more to that phrase than he's letting on."

Suddenly they were both distracted by alarms flashing on the monitor above Trip's bio bed, "Phlox!" screamed Archer, his scepticism suddenly lost as his concern for his friend heightened tenfold.

Phlox raced up to Commander Tucker with his scanner and started fiddling with buttons on the monitor and pressing numerous hypo sprays into his neck.

"Phlox, what's happening," cried Archer.

"There's something wrong with the chip," said a worried Phlox as he began preparing Trip for surgery, "it's shutting down and his body is going into shock. I'm going to have to operate immediately to remove it."

The curtains closed around Trip's bio bed as two of Phlox's assistants rushed in carrying an equipment tray, shutting off all avenues of talk. "Maybe you should go back to your ship; I'm sure there are lots of people who want to know what's going on," said Archer trying his best to drown that worrying niggle, which was working its way up his chest.

"Let them squabble between themselves for a while," replied Shran, looking just as concerned, "I would prefer to stay here for the moment."

"He'd appreciate that," smiled Captain Archer, pleased to know that despite everything that had happened, Trip's friendship and well being still meant as much to Shran as it did for him.

-----------------------------------------------------

T'Pol glanced at Soval as they walked down the corridor towards the shuttle bay, "I believe you know more to that phrase than you are letting on," she asked cagily.

"Is that analysis drawn from a logical conclusion drawn from clear facts, or a hunch/gut feeling," asked Soval, "since you have no factual evidence to pinpoint you in the direction of the former, then it must clearly be the latter. I can therefore conclude that you have been around humans too long, since you are taking on their characteristics and need to come back home to Vulcan."

"Since you offer no direct answer, I can logically conclude that my assessment is the correct one," she replied.

"There are some things that humans are not ready to know yet," said Soval softly, "the High command feels it is in their best interests that they remain protected from this knowledge."

"You obviously don't follow all of the High Commands opinions," replied T'Pol, "otherwise you wouldn't be in league with the melders."

"My stance as a melder does not make me any less of a loyal subject to Vulcan, we just follow a different interpretation of the teachings of Surak," said Soval. "Maybe you should speak to your mother; she might enlighten you."

"What does my mother have to do with any of this?"

"I think a trip home to Vulcan would be in your best interests after all," smiled Soval, avoiding her question.

"You practise a dangerous procedure that causes a fatal affliction."

"Pa'nar Syndrome is not an affliction; that is an opinion spread by those who don't agree with our way of thinking. It is a symptom brought on by the inexperienced, one that can be reversed by those who know what they are doing," said Soval.

"Reversed?"

"Why don't we go to my quarters," said Soval softly, "I will explain everything."

---------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Phlox emerged from behind the screen to a very tired looking Shran and Archer, "How did things go," asked Archer, as Shran paced up and down next to him.

"As well as can be expected," replied Phlox, "I've managed to shut the chip down and stabilise his system. Unfortunately I'm not able to remove it due to the mass of neural tissue it's formed connections with and I don't want to risk detaching any for risk of causing damage."

"How will that affect him?" asked Archer.

"Physically, it shouldn't now it has shut down, although I will monitor him for a while, just to make sure. On the downside, I don't know how much he's going to remember or what state he's going to be in mentality if he does."

"Don't worry about that Phlox," said Archer, looking over at Trip's bedside, "he's got lots of friends that'll see him through it, whether he wants us to or not. We won't let him down."

---------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

Rating: PG/13  
Genre: Angst/Action/Adventure  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Paramount. No infringement intended.  
Summary:

A/N: Takes place after they have left the Expanse at the end of Season 3, but before the Season 4 episode, "Home."

Chapter Fifteen

Sorrow……… Despair………. Remorse……….. He was feeling totally overwhelmed by these feelings, ever since the sedative had worn off and he had finally awoken from that nightmare, only to realise to his horror that it had been real. Lying on the bio bed, hidden from prying pitying eyes by the surrounding curtain, tears slowly trickled down his face as he lost himself to the void that had once contained his soul; a soul that had been cruelly torn from him when he had been forced to commit those atrocities.

"Trip……." said Archer softly, as he walked up behind him. There was no reply. "Trip…… I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now….. but I want you to know that you're not alone…….." Still no reply. "Trip…… please…."

"Sir, I really feel like I just want to be left alone right now," replied Trip in a faint whisper.

"I can't do that," said Archer, "whether you realise it or not, you need a friend right now to get you through this."

"Friend…..." replied Trip with a faint laugh, "some friend I turned out to be. A friend doesn't try to kill ya with a knife."

"Trip……… you couldn't help it, you were being controlled."

"I should've fought harder……."

"and how were you supposed to do that?" asked T'Pol, entering the room and sitting down of the other side of the bio bed. "Examinations of the device by Phlox have shown it to be a highly effective and powerful form of mind control. Once it started to lay down neural networks within your body, control was a forgone conclusion and you would be powerless to prevent it."

"T'Pol's right, Trip….. there was nothing you could do to stop it….." reinforced Archer, trying to pull his friend out of the deep abyss which he seemed to be heading for.

"I just feel like I've lost a part of myself……….," explained Trip, "I don't know who I am anymore……."

"Your still the same Trip Tucker that we care about," said Archer, "nothing will change that. This guilt you feel over what's happened will be with you for a long time, but if you let us in, we'll help make the pain fade."

The look on Trip's face indicated to Archer that he might just be getting through, so he urged onwards with some home truths of his own. "I felt like I'd lost a part of myself after we got back from the Expanse. I'd made all of those questionable decisions, justifying to myself that I was doing it for Earth, for our survival, but the truth is that it was an excuse that I used to sacrifice my morals. I shut myself away from my friends throughout, convincing myself that the onus to complete the mission was solely on my shoulders alone. That was my mistake; the mission needed all of our skills to succeed. If I hadn't been such an ass and tried to do everything my way, instead of relying on the trust, skills and abilities of my friends, those sacrifices needn't have been necessary."

"Captain Archer speaks the truth," said T'Pol, carrying on where Archer left off, "you are hurting right now because you have been forced to do some questionable things that go against your nature. Talking about this with a friend will help you place your guilt into perspective and help you deal with all the overwhelming emotions you are feeling at the moment."

"You sound as if your speaking from experience," said Trip softly.

"If that is true," replied T'Pol, "we will have some common interests to talk about during dinner and a movie after Dr Phlox permits you to leave sickbay."

"Are you asking me on a date, T'Pol?" asked Trip coyly.

"I believe that is the usual first step when someone is contemplating starting out in a relationship with another," replied T'Pol, as she held his gaze while reaching out for his hand.

It took a few moments to sink in what T'Pol had just said, but when Trip finally clued in, he smiled, feeling that there was at least a tiny glimmer of hope on the horizon.

"Hmmmmmph….." coughed Archer, trying not to smile, "wow……. seems kind of cramped in here at the moment……… maybe I should go and talk to Phlox….."

"Sorry…….Cap'n……. kinda forgot where I was for a moment…" replied a rather embarrassed Trip.

"I apologise Captain……."

"Don't worry about it," teased Captain Archer, glad that something had finally managed to penetrate Trip's dark mood. "I meant what I said…….. my door is always open," he said as he stood up to leave; "now since you two have finally come to your senses, I'll be on the bridge."

"Can you apologise to Commander Shran and Ambassador Soval for ma," asked Trip sole fully, "I'm fully prepared to accept the consequences for ma actions."

"You don't have to," replied Archer, "they've broken off negotiations for the time being." "Despite quite overwhelming evidence towards the Andorian, the Vulcan's have decided not to press any further," said Archer, as he threw T'Pol a sharp glance, who avoided his gaze with an embarrassed look. She knew that Archer suspected that Soval was hiding something regarding the mind meld, but she had promised Soval that she wouldn't divulge classified knowledge that the High command were privy to. "The Andorians," carried on Archer, "suspect foul play on behalf of the Vulcan's; so we're back to square one."

"Damn, I'm……."

"Don't you apologise, Trip. You were a pawn in someone's sick little game; we all realise that and you can be damn sure I'm going find out who it was……… whether the Vulcan's want us to or not," replied Archer, looking T'Pol straight in the eye. "Anyway I'll see you latter."

"What was all that about," asked Trip.

"It seems Captain Archer is not as trusting towards Vulcan's as he thought he was," said T'Pol. _/ Even though this time he has good reason to be /_ she thought. "Anyway as I was saying previously about talking with a friend; I believe it's time I cleared my conscious in regards to actions of mine during the Expanse…….."

The End  
(I'm going to leave it here because I'm considering doing a sequel.)  
----------------------------------------------------


End file.
